This patent application incorporates herein by reference US Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0011108, published Jan. 20, 2011, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,428, issued Nov. 20, 2007.
Cold plates may be used to chill dispensed beverages. Cold plates act as heat exchangers, providing the chilling of a fluid passing therethrough. Cold plates are known generally in the art of beverage dispensing.
It is known in the art that cold plates may receive a refrigerant, such as Freon or SUVA®L/04A, and acting as an evaporator, absorb heat from a multiplicity of fluid bearing tubes in close proximity to the refrigerant tubes of the cold plate. The fluid bearing tubes may include tubes which engage a dispensing valve for dispensing the fluid into a container and service to a consumer. That is to say, it is known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,428, to use a cold plate as an evaporator (heat exchanger) to absorb heat from a fluid to be dispensed therefrom.